Nine in the Afternoon
by angel2798
Summary: We met in a mental hospital and we bonded immediately. We laughed together. We escaped together. We killed together. And we died together. We were the best of friends.
1. The Ballad of Kagome Higurashi

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.**

**Nine in the Afternoon**

**...**

_We met in a mental hospital and we bonded immediately. _

_We laughed together._

_We escaped together._

_We killed together._

_And we died together._

_We were the best of friends._

**...**

**_~The Ballad of Kagome Higurashi~_**

Where the sunlight cut through the river's mist and fingered through the trees, there was a poorly built hospital.

The Shiningi Institution for the Mental Unstable.

The patients in the prison-like mental institution squinted their eyes as the sun rose, the sound of the guards' footsteps ricocheting off the walls.

As the inmates were getting themselves ready for the day, two were already wide awake, planning their escape, just like they did every morning.

One of them was a teen with wild, beautiful ebony locks. She looked innocent but everyone—especially her partner in crime—knew that wasn't the case.

**. . .**

_Her name was Kagome Higurashi. She was a small, delicate flower at the age of eight years old._

_Her smile was brilliant and illuminated the rest of the world._**  
**

_But that was until her own world became dark._

** . . .**

_Kagome lived in a happy family of four. It was her mother, father, baby brother, and herself._**  
**

_Mother was nice, but father had a secret. And when mommy found out, she screamed and cried until daddy couldn't take it anymore._

_A smack echoed throughout the house. The screaming continued and Kagome was locked in her room, covering her ears, trying to block out every sound._

_"Mommy is hurting...Mommy hurts..." she whispered to herself._

** . . .**_  
_

_She got up, walked out of the room, and into the kitchen. Father ignored her presence as he beat mother._**  
**

_The little girl picked up a knife from the drawer. She dragged the knife around the edge of the kitchen counter, making jagged marks as she walked around it._

_She stood behind him, held the knife over her head, and something flashed in her eyes before she brought the knife down on him._

_It was over with the first stab to his back._

_But she wasn't satisfied._

** . . .**_  
_

_Little Kagome ignored her mother's screams of desperation for her daughter to stop._

_She repeatedly pierced his body with the sharp weapon, splattering blood across the walls as well as her emotionless face._

_She slashed his throat and the liquid stained the white tiled floor with a deep scarlet._

_Father's cold, lifeless eyes stared back up at his beloved daughter with the stormy gray-blue orbs that matched her own._

_They mocked her entire being as well as her mother's. So, she removed those too._

_** . . . **_

_Once she was finished, she stood over her mother, who was shaking and crying, her face bruised and bloodied with both her and her husband's blood._

_The little girl smiled and her previously emotionless face came alive. _

_"It's okay, Mommy. He won't hurt you anymore!" she smiled at her hysterical mother._

_The entire house echoed with the sound of her baby brother and her mother crying, along with the little girl's loud laughter and the sounds_

_of the screeching police sirens in front of the house._

**. . .**

For seven years, Kagome lived in a juvenile detention center, locked away from the rest of the world.

She was trapped. _Caged._

Soon enough, people found out about the murderer that hid behind the sweet face.

**. . .**

On the day of her sixteenth birthday, she was immediately moved to the Shiningi Institute for the attempted murder of another teen inmate.

She slashed the poor boy's throat with a slightly rusted box cutter for "catching her off guard".

All he did was tap her shoulder.

**. . .**

For the first few days of being a patient of the Shiningi Institute, everything finally seemed okay. Several inmates wondered why Kagome was even there.

However, the more seasoned patients who had been there longer knew better. There was darkness in those endless eyes of hers.

Soon, the fellow inmates, as well as the guards knew that Kagome Higurashi was a force to be reckoned with.

On her fifth day of being in the institution, Kagome was thrown into solitary confinement.

However, this was different from any normal prison system. There was another person in the tiny room.

And that person became her power source.

Her best friend.

** . . .**

The room was silent and the other occupant glared at her, which she returned with twice as much will power.

From what she could see, he had ears on top of his head that twitched in the shadows.

Kagome felt the sinister smirk he was giving her.

Cold. Calculating.

And then he spoke.

** . . . **

"Hey, I know you. You're that same little girl from the news."

"You recognized me?"

"Yup. Stabbed daddy fifty six times at the age of eight. Nice."

"Glad you're a fan of my work."

* * *

**A/N: Next chapter will be out soon! Please Review and Thanks 4 Reading!**


	2. A Hanyou's Tale

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.**

**Nine in the Afternoon**

**...**

_Over the next couple of days in solitary confinement, we became closer._

_Our connection was inevitable_

**...**

_**~A Hanyou's Tale~** _

It was two in the morning and neither Inuyasha nor Kagome were able to sleep.

The sounds of a fellow inmate vomiting while having violent seizures was enough to keep several other patients awake as well.

It was quite disturbing, especially to Kagome, who hated the noises, as well as Inuyasha,

who couldn't stand the horrid scent of bile and sour milk.

He snapped.

** . . .**

"Shut the fuck up! We're trying to sleep!" Inuyasha yelled, standing up and kicking the dark steel door.

The only answer he got was another disgusting round of vomiting from the patient.

"You're not helping, Inuyasha."

** . . .**

Inuyasha looked down at the source of the voice, who was also irritated that she couldn't sleep.

She leaned on the concrete wall, raising an eyebrow at her cellmate.

Keeping eye contact, Inuyasha walked back to previous position across from Kagome.

He hated how she always looked at him. It was like she was reading him like a book.

He knew that she wanted to know his reasons for everything.

To be honest, he felt pretty guilty. He knew everything about her and why she was Shiningi patient.

Yet, he never got around to telling her his reasons for being there.

** . . . **

When he got tired of being examined by his acquaintance, he spoke.

"Do you wanna hear a story, Kagome?" he asked with a devious smile.

She returned the smile, her blue-gray eyes flashing at him.

"Sure. I _love_ stories." Kagome agreed.

"Well, I have a good one for you. Come. Lay down." Inuyasha replied, patting his lap.

She crawled over to him and did as he said.

"Are you ready?" he asked.

"Yup." she whispered, closing her eyes and listening.

** . . .**

_The was once a little boy. He was a half demon of 7 years old._

_The boy was a smart and intelligent creature with a heart of ice. _

_Ever since his mother died, he was never shown an ounce of love from his father, brother, or anyone else._

_In return, he never showed the rest of the world any love. If anything, it was quite the opposite._

_One day, he finally got tired of the bullshit he faced everyday._

_So, he took his father's sword and sliced seventeen of his worst enemies into_

_Tiny, little pieces._

** . . .**

Inuyasha wore a ghostly smile on his face and he began absently stroking Kagome's dark hair.

He looked down and saw that her eyes were opened, looking at him as she waited for him to continue the story.

He was satisfied with her undivided attention.

** . . .**

_Oh, how he loved the sound of their screams._

_He especially found pleasure in the scent of their blood._

_For once, his heart was light and his life was at ease._

** . . .**

Inuyasha traced his claws around the length of Kagome's neck.

He was extremely close to piercing her throat and staining his claws once more.

** . . .**

_Unfortunately, the little boy was taken away before he could get to his older brother._

_And now, he's in this mental institution because people think he's crazy for finding true happiness._

_The boy will never be satisfied with the fact that his brother is still living and breathing, but that's okay._

_Because ten years later, the little boy is still the happiest person ever._

_And he'll be even happier once he escapes and finishes off his beloved brother._

** . . .**

"The little boy was you, wasn't it?" a curious voice asked.

"Huh?" Inuyasha blinked, snapping out of his reverie.

"The little boy. It was you, right?" she repeated.

"Yup. Are you still comfortable enough with me to lay on my lap?" he asked with a smirk.

"It's no problem. Us killers gotta stick together, after all."

A smile slowly came over his lips at her philosophy.

"I could kill you right now, ya know. The guards haven't cut my claws in a while, so I could tear you apart if I wanted to."

"Well do you want to?" Kagome asked, raising an eyebrow.

She slowly inched her hand towards the sharp, jagged steak bone she kept in her pocket from dinner the other night.

She had to be prepared. Kill or be killed.

"No, not really." he answered honestly.

Kagome dropped her hand from her pocket, deciding that she did, in fact trust Inuyasha.

"Why's that?" she wondered, truly interested in knowing his answer.

"Us killers gotta stick together."

* * *

**A/N: Okay...imagine being the youngest sibling and having three protective older brothers.**

**ME (entering highschool)+ 3 Older Brothers= FOREVER ALONE T^T**

**Next chapter will be out soon! Please review and Thanks 4 Reading!**


	3. Red Paint

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.**

**Nine in the Afternoon**

**...**

_The echo of heavy footsteps echoed throughout the halls._

_ The strict guard stood in front of a door._

_He took out a large clump of keys, the jingling sound of metal disturbing the peace._

**...**

_**~Red Paint~** _

Inuyasha and Kagome were sent to their normal cells next to each other.

Apparently, they had good behavior, but it was only because they were trapped in solitary confinement.

Caged. With nothing to do for the past two weeks.

**. . . **

That day, the doctors decided to do something "fun and productive".

Of course, that was what the patients called getting tested. They may have been unstable but they weren't stupid.

The guards unlocked all of the cells and lined up the inmates, escorting them to the cafeteria benches.

Each patient was given a tiny palette and an easel. The assignment was for everyone to paint what they felt.

**. . . **

The inmates looked down at the three colors that their palettes consisted of.

Blue.

Yellow.

Orange.

They all got to work, dipping their fingers into the colored substance and reluctantly painting,

despite the lack of colors they were given.

**. . . **

"Can't believe I'm doing this..." Inuyasha muttered, sitting across from his partner-in-crime at an empty table.

"They could at least give us more colors." he continued, resting his head on the white surface.

Kagome smirked.

**. . . **

At the end of the day, the patients were sent back to their cells after handing in their artwork to the doctors as well as the security guards.

However, two paintings stood out to the professionals.

A doctor waved over one of the guards to show him the identical pictures. He raised an eyebrow at the duplicates.

Two of the inmates in the Shiningi Institute painted a red smiley face.

**. . . **

"Ryuji!" the guard called.

"Yes, sir." the fellow guard answered.

"Send Higurashi and Takahashi back to confinement!" he ordered.

"Yes, sir!"

**. . . **

"Is there something wrong, Kazan?" a female guard asked.

"These paintings are red." he said, trying desperately to stop his calloused hands from shaking.

"What's wrong with red, sir?"

"None of the patients were given red paint."

**. . . **

As the guards spoke, their attention was stolen when they spotted two guards and one doctor walking past them,

carrying the body of a severely wounded patient to the ambulance van parked near the emergency exit.

Both guards walked out of the office and saw two inmates that they were well aware of in the facility.

Both prisoners looked up from the cracked pavement of the halls to meet the gaze of their observers.

They smiled and waved, exposing their blood-stained hands before walking into the confinement zone

and having the black steel door lock them in once more.

* * *

**A/N: Next chapter will be out soon! Please Review and Thanks 4 Reading!**


	4. Terms of Endearment

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.**

**Nine in the Afternoon**

**...**

_It was in the middle of lunchtime when the two murderous inmates were forcefully thrown back into the confinement zone._

_The room reeked with the strong metallic scent of blood that the human and hanyou patients were covered in._

**...**

_**~Terms of Endearment~** _

"Got pretty messy there, Kagome. It's gonna take a while to remove the blood from under your nails." Inuyasha commented with a smirk as

he watched his cellmate wipe her blood-stained hands on the bed sheets. Kagome rolled her eyes.

"I just beat a guy to death with a fuckin' lunch tray and saved your ass. Of course its gonna get messy. What did you expect?" she replied.

Inuyasha shrugged and examined his bruised knuckles. "Just saying...it'll be a pain for you to clean up afterwards."

Kagome gave him an annoyed glare. "Well, if _somebody_ didn't get into a fight with two people—They stole my spot on the lunch line!" He interrupted, folding his arms.

Kagome raised an eyebrow at her fellow inmate. _This_ was her trusty partner-in-crime?

"Don't look at me like that! I'm a_ hanyou_! I eat more than you humans!" he argued.

An uninterested blink was the answer he got.

"Ah, forget it! Anyway, there _are_ other methods that you could use to kill, Kagome." Inuyasha reasoned, helping her clean her hands off.

"Says the mental patient who pushed the poor guy's head against the hot grill and repeatedly slammed the hood over his head." Kagome fired back.

"Yeah, but I didn't get as much blood on me." the half demon winked.

"Ah, shoot me." the girl muttered.

"You shouldn't say such things, love. You'll never know if I decide to kill you one day." Inuyasha said, pressing a clawed hand against the nape of her neck.

The room echoed with the laughter of both teens.

**. . . **

_Those were the kinds of jokes we made toward each other._

_ Normal people would be scared shitless to be teased in such a way, especially by patients of the Shiningi Mental Institution, but that's just it; we aren't normal._

_It's different with us._

_Death threats are considered to be terms of endearment between the two of us. We trusted each other too much to take the jokes seriously._

_We shared that trust, even though we knew that we were both very much capable of carrying out those threats._

**. . . **

"Don't make me shove a knife down your throat, Inuyasha."

"Not if I tear out your heart first, love."

**. . . **

_Our friendship wasn't perfect. We've had our arguments._

_There were times when we wanted to kill each other...even tried._

_But in the end, we couldn't._

_We both knew that if one didn't have the other, we would've been dead a long time ago._

_Whether it was by an inmate's hand, a guard's hand, or by our own._

* * *

**A/N: Next chapter will be out soon! Please Review and Thanks 4 Reading!**


	5. Tuesday Visits

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.**

**Nine in the Afternoon**

**...**

_The hanyou patient walked into the room that was so familiar to him._

_The fluorescent lights were blinding. They bounced off the white room and hurt his eyes._

_Not to mention the restraints on his wrists were tight as hell._

_The same brown table sat in the middle of the room, along with the two same chairs that were across from each other._

_If you looked closely, you could still see the claw marks on the worn-down wooden table from previous sessions._

_Inuyasha scowled. It was a Tuesday._

_The psychiatrist came on Tuesdays._

**...**

_**~Tuesday Visits~** _

"How are you, Inuyasha?" the doctor spoke calmly.

"I killed another guy yesterday." he answered gruffly.

"Again? How come?" the man wasn't surprised. Inuyasha was always up to something.

"He called me a pup." the half demon said between clenched teeth.

"And how did that make you feel?" the psychiatrist asked.

"I _killed_ the guy. What do _you_ think?"

**. . . **

Inuyasha watched as his doctor wrote down a few notes on his clip board.

He just decided to ignore it and continued talking about his week.

His psychiatrist continuously took notes, which became even more annoying to the inmate each time.

**. . . **

"What the fuck are you writing?!" Inuyasha yelled, breaking from the leather restraints.

He was ready to leap over the table.

"N-Nothing, Inu—Don't fucking lie to me! Give me the damn clipboard!" the patient shouted, slamming his hands on the table angrily.

He snatched the clipboard from the psychiatrist and his amber eyes quickly scanned over the notes.

"Extreme hostility...dangerously violent..._mood swings_?!"

The guards were watching Inuyasha go crazy, ready to walk in and take him away, until the doctor signaled them not to do anything yet.

"Inuyasha, please calm down so that we can get through this session." He pleaded.

"Fine! Continue your stupid questions, Hobo!"

"It's Hojo."

"Hoho."

"Hojo, with a 'J'"

"Hoko."

"It's Ho—Just get on with the damn questions, Hoagie!" Inuyasha shouted with frustration.

Hojo sighed with exhaustion. "Now, tell me about your friend. Kagome, right?"

"Keh! What about her?" He muttered defensively.

"You like her, right?" Dr. Hojo asked, folding his hands.

"Would I hang out with her if I didn't?" Inuyasha said sarcastically.

"Why_ do_ you hang out with her?" the doctor asked, leaning forward in curiosity.

"She's an okay girl. We work well together."

"By well, you mean—We _kill_ together, Mr. Hopo. We stab people, we break necks, we smash skulls in. The things we do will give you thoughts of suicide because of how creative we can get."

"I-I see...Why is this girl so different from the other patients?" Hojo asked.

"I trust her and she trusts me."

"Have you ever thought of spending time away from each other?" the doctor asked.

Inuyasha rolled his eyes.

"What is this, couple's counseling? Never! If one didn't have the other, we would be dead. I would never leave Kagome!"

"I see..."

"No, you don't _SEE_, doctor. Until you've suffered through being in this hellhole, you will never _SEE_. Spend one day in here, you would probably kill yourself, so don't act like you know me just because you have a clipboard and a white coat, because that _really_ pisses me off!" Inuyasha roared, rising from his chair, redness slowly seeping into his eyes.

Dr. Hojo stood as well, and waved his hands in surrender.

"I'm sorry, Inuyasha. I just thought that you were showing symptoms of Reactive Attachment Disorder or RAD." He explained nervously.

"R...A...D...?" Inuyasha forced out, holding back the urge of slicing his doctor in half.

Dr. Hojo nodded. "When it comes to Kagome...you're kind of clingy..."

"You dick!" With that, the irate hanyou flipped over the table and punched the doctor in his face.

The prison guards quickly ran into the room and grabbed Inuyasha.

He kicked and screamed, making threats to the terrified psychiatrist.

_"I'll kill you! I swear to god I'll fucking kill you!_

* * *

**A/N: That's it for this chapter! Please Review and Thanks 4 Reading!**


	6. Shower Time

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.**

**Nine in the Afternoon**

**...**

_The halls echoed with the loud voices of the inmates as they waited for their turns to shower._

_There was a total of 113 inmates in the Shiningi Institute and only 4 people went at a time for only 10 minutes._

_In the west wing, down the left halls, the shower was being occupied by four patients._

_One of them was a hanyou._

_The water poured and the soft pitter patter was heard, _

_along with the disturbances that took place later on._

**...**

**_~Shower Time~_**

Inuyasha was in the showers with three other inmates who shared an obvious dislike for him.

"Stupid half-breed." One of the guys muttered.

The others laughed along, knowing that the half demon heard.

Inuyasha ignored their insults and stuck his head under the shower faucet, wetting his head and the rest of his body.

He closed his eyes in bliss as the water hit his skin.

**. . .**

_"I have no idea how he got that Kagome girl to like him."_

Amber eyes snapped opened and began bleeding red.

"I heard they share the confinement cell. I wonder how good she is in bed."

With that, Inuyasha swiftly sliced the bold inmates neck with his claws, silencing him as he fought off the other two patients in the shower room.

The weaker guy's skull was slammed into the tiled wall with a sickening crack, leaving a bloody smudge on the previously white tile.

While the final guy was distracted, Inuyasha managed to shove his hand straight through his stomach.

**. . .**

The hanyou puffed his cheeks as he looked down at his own body once more.

His previous activity was evident on his body, even his silver hair.

"What a shame, I'm all messy again." he sighed.

Not long after, he smirked.

"Not so tough now, are ya?" He said, nudging a body with his foot.

And with that, Inuyasha continued washing himself,

ignoring the river of red water that went down the drain, savoring the last two minutes of his shower.

**. . .**

"What happened here?!" A guard yelled as he came in to escort the inmates back to their cells.

Inuyasha merely walked out, his towel around his waist, shaking his head with an amused chuckle.

"Honestly, these assholes have nothing better to do these days...Take me to my cell, will ya?" He requested the bewildered guard as he called for back up.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry I haven't updated in a month! I've been distracted with my freshman year of H.S. I got into both school plays at Murrow but its a lot of work. I wake up 6:30, get to school 8 a.m. and leave school around 6:00-6:30p.m. THEN I have to complete my homework. I just hope you'll understand and that you wouldn't abandon me or my stories. I'll try my best to update on weekends. Until then, Please Review and Thanks 4 Reading!**


	7. Shots

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.**

**Nine in the Afternoon**

**...**

_The sounds of struggling echoed throughout the halls of the Shiningi Institute._

_There were screams, threats..._

_Followed by the sound of a nightstick bludgeoning someone in the head._

_But the yelling didn't stop._

**...**

_**~Shots~** _

The inmates in the separate cells around me were rowdy today, cheering Inuyasha on as he was dragged by two heavy set guards.

I watched as the two guards pinned him down on his stomach, right in front of our shared cell.

Blood was running down the side of his head and he was still squirming.

We locked eyes and I raised a curious eyebrow at the amused look he gave me.

**. . .**

Inuyasha was an idiot.

The guards already had him down, so why was he still fighting a battle he's already lost?

We stared at each other through the metal bars of the cell.

Something flashed in his amber eyes as he smirked.

I shook my head at the mischievous gaze he sent my way.

_BAM!_

**. . . **

One of the guards that held Inuyasha down slammed his head roughly against the concrete.

He wasn't out of it yet.

He brought his head up once more, his struggles becoming weaker.

Blood spilled from Inuyasha's mouth and landed on the floor of the corridor.

His breathing was irregular, with the bloody phlegm disrupting his breathing passageway.

My partner in crime was so close to losing himself to his demon side all because of his wounds.

**. . . **

And yet he smiled at me.

He was still confident in showing me his previously white fangs, which were now stained a deep red.

I wondered. Was it weird that I found a bloody, borderline rogue demon to be attractive?

I mean, Inuyasha wasn't too bad to look at despite his battle scars.

But was it abnormal to enjoy the sight of him in pain and half-way dead?

That was the last thing I thought before a doctor rushed to the site and stuck a syringe in his neck and knocked him out.

* * *

**A/N: FINALLY updated in like 4 months. Sooo sorry about that! I switched phones and I ended up losing my SD card and my FANFICTION NOTES (and music) were on it. I literally cried for about 20 minutes and kinda gave up on life for a while...but I'M BACK! Not only that, but a lot of school stuff kept me busy. Also, I got into the ensemble for the Spring musical at Murrow (a Japanese opera called Mikado—I'm the ONLY REAL ASIAN!) so that will take up a lot of my time as well (rehearsals are every day after school from 3-6:30, ugh). I'll most definitely try to update faster. Longest you'll probably have to wait from now on is AT MOST, a month. So yeah, I'm getting my shit together with all of my stories (updated CoR a while ago) so please review, just to let me know you're still here with me, despite my circumstances. Hey, I'm a high school freshie. I'm still a baby...so feel free to feel bad for me in my time of need like a kind, responsible human being...or alien species...or robot— (I'm not racist, I love all creatures—EXCEPT cockroaches, and spiders, and rats, and Hitler, and sometimes myself)...Thanks 4 Reading!**


End file.
